Untitled
by starwicken
Summary: will be pg-13 later. what would happen if there was another rings to go along with the one that they already have, and the fellowship got sent to another dimension to get help? what if that help is two girls? i don't know, read and find out.


I don't really know what a good title is right now, but when I think of one I will post it. Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except: Lauren, and the other two.  
  
  
  
  
  
They were surrounded. There was no where to run, no where to hide. The end was near. Or so they thought...  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Run!" Aragorn screamed at the little Hobbits are they were attempthing to outrun the Orcs.   
The battlefield was strewn with dead bodies, more precicly, Orc bodies. Piles of piles of the foul, black creatures were decorating the grass until you could not see the green grass that once grew there.  
"That's a little difficult here!" Pippin yelled as he dodged the poisonous blade that a massive Orc was swinging at him.  
Legolas soon came to the rescue. One moment you see an Orc and in the next, he is lying on the ground dead, arrow through the head.  
"Man, am I glad to see you." Pippin said, sagging in relief.  
"I bet you are." Legolas murmered more to himself than to Pippin.  
"I heard that."  
"Did I say that outloud?" Legolas asked feigning innocence.  
"Yeah."  
"No more time for talk, RUN!!!"  
They had just almost been surrounded by the Orcs. And that's what they did, they did not stop until they realized that Frodo was not following them. He was a short distance behind them, looking at something.  
"Frodo! Get over here!" Aragorn yelled.  
"Master Frodo, we need to get going. Their coming," the ever faithful Sam pointed out.  
"Hold on. There's something written on this, can't rightly make out what it says. Wait-now I see."  
  
"Evil there was,  
Truth there be,  
But in the path,  
Stands the end,  
If need be mends.   
  
Seek the ones,  
To meet the doom,  
To bring the respite,   
And the light."  
  
There was a flash of light and the fellowship was no longer in Middle Earth.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
"What did you do?" Yelled Merry and Pippin, "That was bloody fun. Can we do it again?"  
"No." Aragorn answered that one.  
They were staring up at a house that was looking more and more like a castle with each passing moment. It was made of black stone the spiraled up into a large house with two towers on the side looking out towards the east and west as to catch the rising and setting of the moon. There were many windows at all angles, some large, some small, and some that were irregular looking. The walkway that they were on was winding and was wide enough for several people to walk across at the same time. There was a black gate spanning across the entire property. As they neared the doorway they say the door. It was huge. It was made of wood and it opened on two different sides.   
They quickly walked up to the door and waited not knowing what to do because nothing looked familiar and because of the raging thunderstorm and torrints of rain pouring down on them.  
"What do you think we should do?" Sam asked with a quiver in his voice.  
"I know." Pippin qirked.  
"And what do you think that you can do."  
Pippin whipped open his pack and got out a leather case and took out a metal pick. "I can pick the lock."  
"And how would you know to do that." Legolas asked.  
"I used to pick open the door to Gandolph's wagon." (pretend he had a wagon, for what purpose, I don't know)  
"Really, well, get to it."  
"You got it."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Pippin made short work of the lock on the door and they walked in.  
There was only one light on in the house and it was upstairs. They tracked up the stairs and stopped at the open door.  
There were three people in the room, one was sittingon the bed and the other two were sitting on the floor.   
The one on the bed was a man, a rather funny looking one. He was wearing a black tee-shirt, and cream colored cargo pants. He was enamored with the t.v. that his face was only about two inches from it. He was watching a thing on a screen, but there were no people behind it. Where did they come from? The people were doing some really weird things, and wearing dresses that were way to short for any respectable creature of Middle Earth would wear.  
The girls were another story.  
The one that was facing the direction that they were but not seeing, was clad in dark blue jeans that shimmered in the glow of the t.v. because they were decorated with a silver glitter. Her shirt was a black muscle-t adorned with a dragon breathing fire of red rhinestones. On her upper arm she had a tatoo of a ring of thorns. Her hair brown was hanging straight and free down her back.  
The other one with her back facing them was wearing her curly hair up in a ponytail, with a few strands ecaping down the side of her face. She was wearing a midnight blue, almost black t-shirt with a wolf in the center howling at the moon. She was wearing gray baggy sweatpant type pants. They could see that she had a chain around her neck, but not what was on it.  
They were on the floor and were moving little pieces of paper around. One was flipping one over and then the other was flipping it over.Sometimes one would take the pile and then the other would take the pile. But, they did not put the same number of paper in the middle all the time. All of a sudden the one with the curly hair slapped the pile and started to pull it back to her. Then the other one reached out and slapped the other ones hand away.  
"What do you think you are doing?" The curly haired one asked.  
"Stealing your double tens." The other replied moving her head away from the fist that was swinging towards it.  
"I don't think."  
"I do."  
"I don't."  
"I do."  
"Give me them now."  
"No."  
"Really, what do you think you are going to do? Cheat, then win. For the last time, give them to me."  
"Over my dead body."  
"That can be arranged."  
The others were shocked. How could they take death so lightly. Was it nothing to them, did they not have death here? That could not be.  
The two girls stood up.  
The one with the curly hair said, "Bring it on."  
The other one said, "Its already been broughten."   
They started to push each other and the one with the curly hair stumbled back and dropped some of her paper thingies.  
Legolas bent down and picked them up.  
One of them finally looked at the door.  
"Lauren," in a quiet voice. "Lauren, look at the door."  
The one named "Lauren" said, "I don't think so then you will just steal more of my cards."  
"I promise I won't."  
"I don't think so." She sat back down on the floor like the other one was and put her arms out behind her trying to find her paper thingies.  
"Here you are miss, I think that you dropped these."  
"Thank you." She stood back up. She turned back around and looked at the people standing in her doorway. And then again at the other girl.. "What the hell?"  
"Um...yea."  
Lauren suddnly started to fall. Legolas quickly reached out to catch her. He picked her up in his arms.  
The other one started to fall, were they sick? Aragorn quickly caught her, too.  
The one on the bed said, "Whoever you are thank you. You finally got them to shutup. I don't think that anyone has every been able to do that." He still didn't look at them. "Come on in, I don't think that Lauren will mind.  
The eight of them shuffled into the room. Legolas and Aragorn sat on the couch, with their precious cargo, that was in the room and the others sat on the bed with the boy thing.  
He finally looked at them. "Hey I know you-you were on the movie Lord of the Rings. Awesome really. I loved the ending."  
"What do you mean Lord of the Rings?" Gimli asked.  
"Ummm...."  
  
  
  
  
I decided to leave it there. This will be my first time on fanfiction.net. I hope that you won't be too mean. But I want any review that you can give me. Please disregard and grammer mistakes, grammer is not my strong point and my spell and grammer check is not working right now. I am sorry. I hope that someone will think this worthy to review, flames, who cares, anything. I know most of this does not make sense, but try to bare with me. The game Lauren and her friend are playing is Egyption Rat Srew. Ever played it, awesome game.   
  
I am going to sum up what happened, in case what I wrote nobody understands.   
1. They are attacked by Orcs.  
2. Frodo finds a ring which takes them to a place on a different dimension.  
That's basically it.  
  
P.S. I forgot to say that this is right after Gandolph died. All of the rest are there. 


End file.
